Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1
| next = ''The Phantom Menace'' #2 }} "The Phantom Menace" is the first issue of the four-part ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic book limited series published by Dark Horse Comics. The series is the official adaption of the Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace feature film written and directed by George Lucas. The comic story was written by Henry Gilroy with artwork by Rodolfo Damaggio and inks by Al Williamson. It was colored by David Nestelle and Harold MacKinnon with lettering by Steve Dutro. This issue shipped with a May, 1999 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict.... The Trade Federation forms a blockade of battle ships around the planet Naboo in response to increased taxation along Federation trade routes. In the hopes of finding a quick and decisive resolution, Supreme Chancellor Valorum dispatches two Jedi Knights, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to the Trade Federation battleship to negotiate a settlement. When they arrive, a protocol droid named TC-14 greets them and takes them to a meeting chamber where they await Federation leaders Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. When the Neimoidian leaders discover that the Republic's ambassadors are Jedi, they grow increasingly agitated. Using a holoprojector, they contact their evil master, Darth Sidious. Sidious orders them to have the Jedi killed immediately. The Neimoidians dispatch a squadron of B-1 battle droids and several droidekas to deal with the Jedi. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ignite their lightsabers and cut through the, eventually making their way to the hangar. While the Jedi deal with the droids, Queen Amidala of Naboo contacts the Trade Federation viceroy. She warns them against continuing the blockade, adding that the Senate is even now in negotiation to end hostilities. The cowardly Neimoidians lie and tell her that they would never do anything without senatorial approval. After the conversation ends, Nute and Rune get permission from Lord Sidious to begin landing troops on the planet's surface. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stow away aboard a Trade Federation transport vessel and reach the surface of Naboo. They narrowly avoid being mowed down by MTTs and STAPs piloted by battle droids. Running deeper into the forest, Qui-Gon catches site of a native who has wandered into the path of an oncoming troop transport. While Obi-Wan deflects STAP blaster fire, Qui-Gon dives onto the frightened alien, allowing the MTT to pass over top of them. The confused being introduces himself as a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks. Qui-Gon expresses finite patience with the backward-speaking alien until he learns that Jar Jar hails from a hidden underwater city. He convinces him to take Obi-Wan and he to see his people. Donning rebreathers, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan follow the aquatic Jar Jar Binks into a lake that opens into a series of underground tunnels that brings them to the Gungan city, Otoh Gunga. They address the leader of the Gungans Boss Nass. Qui-Gon explains that they require the Gungans help to aid the Naboo against the invading forces of the Trade Federation. The Gungans dislike the Naboo and hold them in great contempt. He refuses to render any aid at all. Qui-Gon uses a Jedi mind trick to convince Boss Nass to provide them with transport. He also convinces him to allow them to bring along Jar Jar Binks as a guide. Boss Nass gives them a small undersea submersible called the Bongo, which takes the Jedi and Binks through the watery planetary core. The journey is fraught with peril and they are nearly eaten by several giant-sized fish and other sea creatures. Meanwhile, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako land in the capital city of Theed. The droid troops have the city completely surrounded and they easily overcome the Naboo Royal Security Forces. Queen Amidala and her entourage are taken prisoner. Fortunately, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive in time to render assistance. As a squad of droids is taking the prisoners to Camp Four, they slice through them with their lightsabers and liberate the queen. Qui-Gon tells her that for her own protection, they must bring her to the Republic capital world of Coruscant immediately. They board the Queen's royal transport and leave Naboo, but the Trade Federation sends more droid starfighters to intercept them. They take heavy damage to their deflector shields, but a small astromech droid designated R2-D2 is able to affect repairs and they get away. The queen is impressed with the droid's handiwork and says that it is to be commended for saving their lives. Despite R2's repair work, the ship is still suffering major damage and will have to set down so repairs can be made. Qui-Gon recommends stopping at a nearby outer rim world called Tatooine. The Queen's personal bodyguard, Captain Panaka dislikes the idea immensely, saying that the planet is ruled by the gangster Hutts and that it is no place for the queen. Qui-Gon feels that they have little alternative however and they continue on towards Tatooine. On the Trade Federation battleship, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako report back to Lord Sidious. They inform him that Queen Amidala has disappeared and that they have no means of finding her. Sidious introduces his apprentice, Darth Maul, and tells them, "He will find your lost ship". The Neimoidians grow even more agitated and begin to regret making any deals with the evil Sith lord. Appearances * Qui-Gon Jinn * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Queen Amidala * Boss Rugor Nass * Captain Panaka * R2-D2 * Ric Olié * Darth Sidious * Darth Maul * The Trade Federation :* Neimoidians ::* Nute Gunray ::* Rune Haako ::* Daultay Dofine ::* Tey How * Antidar Williams * Captain Tarpals * Maoi Madakor * TC-14 * Rep Been * Rep Slarm * Rep Teers * Naboo Royal Advisory Council :* Graf Zapalo :* Hugo Eckener :* Sio Bibble * Naboo Royal Handmaidens :* Eirtaé :* Rabé :* Sabé :* Saché :* Yané * Naboo Royal Advisory Council * Naboo Royal Handmaidens * Naboo Royal Security Forces * Trade Federation * Gungans * Iridonian Zabraks * Naboo * Neimoidians * Naboo :* Theed :* Otoh Gunga * Astromech droids * B1 battle droids * E-5 blaster rifle * Droidekas * Holoprojector * Lightsabers * AAT-1 Armored Assault Tanks * C-9979 landing craft * J-Type 327 Nubian royal starship * ''Lucrehulk''-class battleships :* Saak'ak * Multi-Troop Transports * ''Radiant'' VII * Single Trooper Aerial Platforms * Tribubble bongo * ''Vulture''-class droid starfighter * Opee sea killer * Sando aqua monster Notes & Trivia * This issue was collected in the Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace hardcover and trade paperback collections. * Also shipped with a variant photo-cover featuring Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. * By and large the dialogue from this issue is virtually verbatim from the film. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * References Category:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Vol 1 Category:1999/Comic issues Category:May, 1999/Comic issues Category:David Nestelle/Colorist Category:Harold MacKinnon/Colorist Category:Comic issues with plot summaries